


Don't leave Fox alone at 3am

by Black_Fox_Spirit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, Rough Sex, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), how do you write stores again ;v;, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Fox_Spirit/pseuds/Black_Fox_Spirit
Summary: just a little thing I thought of while by myself at work, might add more might not. Not really that good haven't written any type of story in like 2 years.





	Don't leave Fox alone at 3am

“FUCK ME HARDER DADDY~”  
screamed the small skele monster as he gripped the bed sheets above his head nearly tearing the poor piece of fabric while tightening his legs around the lager monster encouraging him to fuck him harder, faster, deeper~  
“Whatever you want sweetheart” Growled the large fell monster, gripping the smaller ones hips rising them higher so he could hit the one spot he knows by now makes the smaller one scream.  
And that's exactly what the smaller monster did letting go of the sheet to reach up and grab Red bring him down for a crushing kiss which Red happily return.


End file.
